1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to computer network data analysis, and more particularly to saving network packets and network packet streams to storage, and reading network packets and network packet streams from storage.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The increasing complexity of packet-based communications networks is driving the need for more sophisticated network analysis. Perhaps a stronger driving force is the accumulation of legislation that requires network service providers, corporations, and government entities to monitor and manage their networks.
Network packet recording is a key tool used in network data analysis. Long-term trends are detected and identified by recording packet streams and replaying the streams into complex analysis algorithms. In some cases it is helpful to reconstruct the captured packet streams and reproduce the original user experience with a visual viewer and/or audio playback device.
Enforcement of legislation regarding the use of communications networks is greatly enhanced in situations where the offending communications are recorded. In some cases, such as telecommunications networks, packet recording is required by law, either on a case-by-case wire-tapping warrant, or in some cases in order to assure compliance to existing laws, such as HIPPA.
Prior art solutions have attempted to address the issue of packet recording by using existing disk operating file systems. This method is fraught with problems, including limitations of recording speed, limitations of playback speed and increased complexity. Some of these problems and their solutions in accordance with one or more aspects of the present invention will be discussed in greater detail below.